Destiny
by CarterMacGyver
Summary: destiny, does it exist?are we meant to meet certain people in our lives?after the war,jacen meets a young ambassador and this sets in motion things neither can control.is it destiny, or simply time cycling back trying to correct what once went so wrong.AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N:i first started writing fanfiction in the star wars universe, back when i had no clue what fanfiction was and didn't know that i was even writing it. the stories were bad, very, very bad, but that might be because i was also still learning to write fiction that had a plot and characters at the time. this is the first star wars fiction i have written down in years, and it's been kicking around in my head since i read the New Jedi Order Series, and muse finally decided that it had kicked around enough.

this story takes place after the last book in that series and before these Dark Nest books i've heard about but not read yet. if you like this beginning, then i will continue, if you don't i'll still continue, but with less confidence and on an even slower timetable. please read, enjoy, and review, and flames are not really appreciated, well written flames, however, will be used for dart practice.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything, well maybe my original character, but that's it! nothing else, so suing is pointless, i'm a university student all i have are student loans to repay one day and papers to write.

Destiny

Jacen shifted nervously, he usually didn't mind meeting ambassadors and other such creatures of the political realm, but lately with all that had happened with the war and on Coroscant, he was finding that even though he still preferred the diplomatic approach, he didn't much like politicians. Still, Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara had asked him to be there when they met the Ambassador-At-Large from Naboo, mainly he thought to help keep an eye on Ben and provide any insight into the young Ambassador.

That was all they knew of the Ambassador, really. Even though she had apparently been around for years, negotiating with thousands of planets both for Naboo and for the general peace and security of the galaxy. She was young, and had once been known as the "Child Ambassador" because of her extreme youthfulness, but that she was young and had been doing her job for a number of years told them very little about her.

In fact, none of them even knew much about Naboo. Mara remembered that it was the Emperor's homeworld, and that he had kept a palace there, but she had been there only a few times, the Emperor had seemed to ignore the small planet. Jacen knew from endless hours of study that the planet was reliant on trade and had a long history of democracy. The leader of the planet was elected, but took the title "King" or "Queen" respective to their gender. And even longer than the planets democratic ties were its ties to peace, oh the planet had faced its share of upheaval and war, but the people for the last several centuries were committed to peace in a way that reminded Jacen of his mother's stories of Alderaan.

Glancing at his wrist chrono, and discovering that the Ambassador's appointment was not for another 15 standard minutes, Jacen sat on the floor and played quite happily with his young nephew. He enjoyed spending time with the baby, somehow, the scars on his soul seemed less oppressive when he was playing with Ben. Either way, neither his aunt nor uncle had barred him in any way from spending time with their son, and any lessening of the burden he had been carrying for several years now, ever since his horrific vision on Duro, was a welcome one.

Turning his mind back to the Ambassador, he tried to remember why they were meeting her. There had been no rumors of unrest or anything that would cause a planet's government to ask the Council for assistance. Then he remembered. The Ambassador was negotiating a peace treaty between the Rothmaranans and the Clussana peoples. If he remembered correctly, she was going to ask the Council for Jedi assistance, and Cal Omas had suggested to her that she meet with the Skywalkers first, to see if such a request was even grantable at this time from the Jedi. With the Jedi's numbers already low and spread dangerously thin, it made since to check and see if it were even possible to grant the request before she formally submitted it to the Council.

He shook his head slightly; the sleep depravation from his constant nightmares was getting to him. Lightly tapping the Force, he allowed it refresh him and sharpen his mind, he would be of no use today if he couldn't pay attention. His innate sense of time told him that 14 standard minutes had passed, and standing gracefully, Jacen brushed an errant strand of brown hair out of his eyes, and turned toward the door. Some part of him half-expected the Ambassador to be late, a lifetime of experience had taught him that meetings nearly always run long, especially if you had to be somewhere else immediately afterwards. And he imagined the Ambassador had been in meetings all day, he knew the life of a career politician all too well.

He was surprised when the bell to the apartment rang at exactly the time the Ambassador was scheduled to be there, and apparently Luke and Mara were surprised as well. Still, that did not stop Luke from quickly crossing the living area, opening the door and greeting the Ambassador.

Luke's form had blocked her from Jacen's sight initially, but when his eyes met the sharp smiling, emerald eyes, he was captivated. The sheer intelligence and humor that those eyes held, as well as the haunted look that told of having seen too much and buried too many friends and loved ones seemed to pierce his soul in a way nothing had in a very long time.

Before he knew what his body was doing he was crossing the room and was smiling as he shook her small hand, "Jacen Solo," his strict training from his mother had taught him to call her "ma'am," but he found that the word stuck in his throat, it didn't seem appropriate for this brown haired, green eyed beauty.

"Padmé Naberrie Halcyon, it is a pleasure to meet to Jedi Solo," she had a soft lilting voice, one at odds with her dress, which was a radiant fire red, mixed with brilliant oranges and yellows. Her dress seemed to say for her, that she was stronger than she appeared.

Jacen's mind assembled all this information in a nanosecond, and caught up to him when he realized that he was still holding the beautiful Ambassador's hand and smiling at her. the only thing that made his sudden embarrassment, well bearable, was the fact that she was still smiling at him.

Mara and Luke, glancing knowingly at each other, broke the spell when Luke cleared his throat, "Ambassador Halcyon, it's a pleasure to have you here, I hope that we are able to be of some help."

Tearing her eyes away from Jacen's, Padmé turned to the Jedi Master an nodded sagely, "It is my hope as well Master Skywalker, both the Rothmaranans and the Clussana peoples have a long history of trust with the Jedi, and the advice of the Jedi is always appreciated," she smiled, and somehow that made her careful words seem less formal.

"Shall we sit? No sense wasting time, as I'm sure you have other appointments and things to do in your crusade for peace," Mara waved a hand to the couches and chairs set in a semicircle in the center of the room.

"We all have our part, Mara Jade-Skywalker. The governments and the peoples of this galaxy cannot simply pretend that the Galactic Alliance has healed all the wounds that the Yuuzhan Vong exploited. Everyone, Force-sensitive's and non-Force-sensitive's must do their part. This is my part, a "crusade for peace" as you call it should be the crusade of all sentient beings, especially after the horrors of this last war. The Naboo have long believed deeply in peace, but we understand when fighting is necessary, which is why we supported the Rebellion and why we sent what help we could to the Galactic Alliance. But the time for fighting is I believe over, and as a diplomat it is my duty to add peaceful relations where I can. As a Jedi, I am sure you can understand," Padmé sat down gracefully, eyes never leaving Mara's. All three Jedi noticed how her already animated face seemed to come alive even more and how her eyes shown brightly with pure belief in what she was saying.

Mara turned to Luke next to her and remarked in an off-hand flippant tone, "Well aside from being a reincarnation of your sister…."

Luke smiled back at his beloved wife, and understood her mental communication, _if she understands that we can't fight a war for her and can't just make people get along, I say we help her_. "Yes, Ambassador, let's get started," the Jedi Master smiled, settling back to hear the Ambassador's plans for the peace summit and the treaty she hoped to convince the Rothmaranans and the Clussana peoples into creating.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Please review. It makes my Muse feel so much better.

Chapter 2

Hours later, Padmé sighed. This meeting with the Skywalkers was not quite going as planned, but only because she was having trouble keeping her mind on her duty. "Master Skywalker, I fully understand the limits of the Jedi. I do not want to need you to fight a war for me or to use any mind tricks to force people to get along. If anything that is the exact opposite of what I want from the Jedi."

"Then what do you want? Why do you need Jedi with you for this treaty? You've brokered enough of these deals to not need babysitters," Mara asked, hoping to get a rise out of the all-together to calm and collected Ambassador.

"The Rothmaranans and the Clussanans, both have a deeply ingrained respect for the Jedi, the leaders of both peoples will respond to that. The peoples want peace; it is their leaders who are profiting off the instability and violence. Having even one Jedi with me, will, I believe, trigger that ingrained respect and allow the treaty to proceed with fewer difficulties. I am not asking you for your best Jedi, I am just asking that someone who is officially allowed to carry a lightsaber and answer to the title Jedi Knight show up."

"Aren't you a little young to be so cynical?" Mara tried again.

"Ma'am, I began training for this job when I was five, by the time I was eight I was sent on my first diplomatic mission. I'm a year younger than your nephew, so you tell me how cynical I am or am not supposed to be." Padmé shot back, once again, not reacting as they had expected her to.

"I think we can find someone who fits that bill to show up at the summit, Ambassador. Still, your formal request will need to be approved by the Council," Luke informed her.

"Thank you Master Skywalker. It is nice to know that it is even possible for my request to be granted. I do understand that there are few Jedi these days." Yes, Padmé thought, I know that fact all too well. But Grandpapa has his reasons for staying hidden, and for keeping our family away from the Jedi Academy, not that his reasons ever applied or mattered much in my case.

Glancing at a chrono on the wall of the living room, Mara made a quick decision, "Ambassador, our niece and her boyfriend are having dinner with us shortly, would you like to stay?"

"I couldn't possibliy interrupt time with your family…" Padmé began, but Mara waved her off.

"You wouldn't be interrupting. The colonel hates politicians, and frankly I like trying to get a rise out of him."

"Like you were trying with me?" Padmé grinned conspiratorially. "All right, I will stay then, but please, I am not a politican."

"Really? And what are you then?" Jacen asked, in much the same tone as his aunt had been using most of the evening.

"A diplomat. Politicians are elected and I've never been elected to anything. It cuts down on the lies you have to tell you know," Padmé replied, remembering what her father had once said about politicians. She didn't know if he would be proud of her or the life she'd chosen, but then, the life that had been chosen for the rest of her family was closed to her.

Luke shook his head, this Ambassador at least had a sense of humor which along with the very obvious crush Jacen had formed was going to make the evening more entertaining than he's thought.

λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Jaina and Jag arrived, Luke again opened the door. Jacen was again sitting on the floor playing with Ben, although this time Padmé was also playing with them. And Mara was laughing at the sight of her all-too serious nephew and the calm Ambassador mock arguing about which of Ben's toys was better. When the newcomers entered the room, all eyes turned to them, and thus all saw the quick smile grace Jag's face, "Hello 'Maé.

With an answering smile of her own, Padmé, laughed at the shocked expressions of those around her, especially Jaina, "Hello brother dearest."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay this is totally AU at this point. I stated before that I had not read the Dark Nest series and yeah…I'll state again this is totally AU, so ignore everything that comes after NJO. Remember please review, reviews make me smile!

Chapter 3

Jaina looked over at Jag, complete shock written all over her face, "You have another sister? And smiling in public? Who are you and what have you done with Jag Fel?"

Padmé laughed as she stood up from her sit on the floor, "Are you sure you can handle this one, Jag? She's definitely got your number."

"Maé…" Jag's low voice had a vague threat in it.

"Jagged Fel if you think that tone of voice is going to warn me off or your dislike of any type of public affection is going to prevent me from getting a hug from my blood brother than you are sadly mistaken," Padmé crossed the room to the door where both Jaina and Jag still stood, "Now either give me a hug or I am going to tell your girlfriend about that time on…"

With another quick half smile, Jag gave her a hug that was as brief as his smile had been. "It's been a while Maé, the Queen has been keeping you busy. And the next time you decide to try to blackmail me, remember I have quite a few stories about you as well," he deadpanned.

"And you would tell them to whom precisely? One of us has more to lose here Jag, now who would that be? Jedi Solo, anything you want to know about him, come and see me. I have no qualms about telling you every embarrassing thing he's ever done…or said," Maé smiled at Jaina, "But I don't believe we've been introduced, I'm Padmé Halcyon."

Taking the dark-haired strangers hand, Jaina smiled back, "It's nice to meet you. And please call me Jaina."

"Jaia!" Ben cried happily, as he ran to his cousin, and claimed a hug from her. As everyone focused on Ben and his antics, none of the members of the Solo-Skywalker family noticed Jag pull Padmé aside.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on Corellia trying to renegotiate that trade agreement?' Jag asked quietly so that the others could not hear him.

"I was, but the Corellian government is in upheaval right now, things…aren't good there so the Queen pulled me out. After the problems the first time I was there she didn't want to take any chances," Padmé whispered back.

"You mean she didn't want to take the chance of another Halcyon dying. The protection your family offers is too valuable; she may not want to risk you."

"My job involves a certain degree of risk, though not as much as the rest of the family faces. And yes, I do suspect Grandpapa of encouraging her to pull me out of Corellia. I'll have to go back eventually, the treaty has to be renegotiated and since I was the original negotiator for the Naboo it makes sense that I would handle it this time as well."

"How is the old man? Still keeping the family hidden?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker and the others still don't know about us…I don't agree with the reasoning, the Jedi are spread so thin…"

"He has his reasons. After all he survive the Purges, and managed to have a very large family right under the Emperor's nose, allow him his caution, Maé," Jag looked down at her noting the worry in her eyes as well as the tiredness and grief. The last few years had not been easy on her family, ad without the support of the wider Jedi community it had made the family feel that much more isolated. A feeling he could relate too, recognizing the same things about his family and the Chiss.

"Do I really have that much choice? Besides, we can take care of our sector, it gives Master Skywalker's Jedi one less area to worry about," she smiled lightly, worry clouding her eyes. "Still how are you? And more importantly, are you happy?"

"Maé…" he drawled out her name, but a real smile blossomed on his face, he was turned so that only Padmé could see it, "I'm happy Maé, I really am. It's not easy and I certainly don't understand her half the time, and no jokes about me not understanding women because I'm male. We're…good…really good."

"That you just said that much about it says enough. Have you told…?" Padmé began, placing her small hand on his arm. The sleeve of her red dress draped over his black crisp flight suit, lending to the air of intimacy around them.

"Not yet…I'm still trying to figure out how to tell them…and still trying to get Jaina to visit them with me."

"It's a big deal J, it really is. Don't worry you'll figure it out. I have faith," Padmé's smile was genuine, but her eyes were distant, as if she was not fully in that moment with Jag. Recognizing what was happening Jag shifted, using his body to support hers, not worried about public displays of affection in that moment. Maé was his concern.

Unfortunately that was the moment the others chose to notice them. Jaina instantly noticed how closely they stood together, and the striking couple they presented. Fighting down her jealously she remembered that Padmé had addressed him as "brother" and she recognized their postures and attitudes toward each other as one of siblings not lovers. Jacen also noticed the image they presented, and how closely they stood. But it was his search of Padmé's face that clued him to her distant, almost vacant eyes.

"Jag? Is something wrong with the Ambassador?" he queried, beginning to move to her side.

"She's fine. We were just…reminiscing…I was good friends with her brother, he died during the war…" Jag said quickly, trying to cover for her. It was not quite a lie he consoled himself. He was good friends with all of her brothers, and several had died in the Vong War and in other missions over the years. He knew that he had to help her protect her family, they were his family as well, they had opened their arms to him and taught him more about being a genuinely good person than he had ever learned from his duty-bound father. He also had to protect Maé, he didn't think Jaina and her family would hurt her, but sometimes the questions were painful enough, reminding Maé too much of what she had lost, though he thought the loss of Ami would be especially painful around both Solo twins. He gently shook her arm, trying to bring her out of it, not that he understood what had happened to her, but from what her grandfather had said, no one really knew what had happened to the most talented Halcyon child.

Blinking rapidly, Maé came out of her trace like state, "Something's not right…" she murmured quietly.

"Padmé, I'm sorry about your brother. Both Jacen and I understand how hard it can be to lose a sibling," Jaina said comfortingly. She had gotten better at dealing with loss, but Anakin's death still hurt, and she could only image how hard it must be for the young Naboo woman to lose her brother.

"I…thank you. Mika and I were close and losing him…I know the pain will fade in time, but it will never fully abate. I can only take solace in that he died doing his duty, and that is how he would have wanted it. But that doesn't make the pain any easier to bear," Padmé said, catching on to what Jag had offered as a cover for her behavior. The pain of Mika's death was real though, she had lost too many family members over the years, her large family seemed to get a little smaller every time she turned around.

"No knowing that doesn't help any," Jacen said, soothingly. Losing a close sibling explained the pain in her eyes he thought, even as he determined to expel some of that pain. The pain had vanished slightly when they had been playing with Ben and he wanted to make that happen again.

"So, who's hungry?" Mara asked, breaking the somber mood that surrounded the young people. She too had noticed the look in Padmé's eyes, and a glance at her husband told her that he had as well. As they ushered everyone in to the dinner table, Mara and Luke retreated briefly to get the food.

As soon as they were alone, Mara turned to her husband, "That wasn't grief. She's had grief in her eyes all evening same as Jacen, but that was not grief. Something happened."

Grabbing the main dish with one hand and passing Mara one of the side dishes, Luke nodded, "There was something about the Force during that…episode. It was focusing on her, surrounding her, it was…"

"It felt like she was a Jedi, or at least a Force-sensitive. But I haven't sensed anything from her at all except when she was in that trance…what was Corran's grandfather's name? The grandfather who was the Jedi?"

"Your right that's what it felt like, here take that plate, I've got this one," he said using the Force to levitate one plate to her and to balance another himself. "Corran's Jedi heritage comes from Corellian Master Neeja…Halcyon! That's why her name is so familiar."

"And her eyes, she has the same eyes as Corran. But she's from Naboo not Corellia, and from what I know of Neeja Halcyon cheating on his wife wasn't even a possibility for him," Mara said as moved to the door leading from the kitchen to the small dining room.

"We'll talk to Corran later tonight after they leave, maybe there's more to his family than only children having only children," Luke said before she opened the door. "Still, let's keep an eye on her during dinner…"

"You think I wasn't already going to? Jacen's interested in something for a change, that was enough for me to keep an eye on her. This…well now she's just more interesting. I'm going to ask Booster and Karrade what they've heard about her. There may be more we and Corran don't know."

"Suspicious as ever aren't you?"

"You'd want me any other way?" Mara smiled cheekily at him.

"Nope. Which is good, because you don't come any other way," he responded with a cheeky smile of his own.

Mara was still laughing as they set out dinner and sat down with their family plus two.


End file.
